


Don't Blame Me

by TicTac_Taylor



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dorks, Ghouls, Hurt, Rays of Sunshine, Volleyball, beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTac_Taylor/pseuds/TicTac_Taylor
Summary: They opened...slowly.Oh shit…As they opened I noticed it, I mean hell...how could you not notice it? The black creeping it's way to the center of his eyes, the red springing forth, erupting like a firecracker on the iris. It overtook the black in some areas and creased his eyes like demonic laugh lines…But he wasn’t laughing…They were hellish, they were windows- no...doorways to death itself.All this time and we never noticed? He was one of them…A ghoul...
Kudos: 6





	Don't Blame Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance...I'm an angsty bitch...and I will drown you all in angst, if possible.....  
> So have fun!

Breathing heavily, I leaned against the nearest wall. With hands on my knees, I gasped for air. I had been running for hours it seemed, and I figured that I had gone far enough. My adrenalin was pumping through my veins and my sweat was dripping into my eyes (awesome right?). I grabbed my chest, gripping a handful of my shirt and pulled. I assumed this would halt the burning I felt in my lungs, but it did no such thing. Instead, it made me aware that I desperately needed a shower. The sweat from my shirt perspired onto my hand, and I scrunched my face at my shirt. 

Straightening, I took a deep breath and gazed at the moon. I had been trying to build up some more stamina lately because Daichi had been piling on the conditioning during practices. So what do I do? I go and do more conditioning. I didn’t have time this morning as I had an early practice to get to. 

I placed my hands on my head, as this allowed my lungs to fully fill with the fresh oxygen of the night. With every breath, my heart rate slowed, bringing my body back to a normal rhythm. I removed my hands from my head taking one final deep breath. Finally taking a moment to look around, I noticed I was in a foreign part of town...AH!! I DID IT AGAAAAAIIINNN!!!! Dammit! I got to thinking about that asshole Kageyama and got distracted again. 

Just like that day when I met Kenma. Except, the difference between then and now, was that I wasn’t totally lost, I wasn’t alone, and it wasn't NIGHT EITHER!! I quickly glanced to the left and right of the road. Nobody was there for me to ask directions. Not that I would have asked for directions from anybody in that area anyway...you never know who could be…..well you know….

**_CRASH_ **

I stood stiff, my arms at my sides. Shivers ran up my spine. The noise had sounded like something knocking over a trash can. The noise had also come from the dark alleyway behind me. 

_ God...if you're there...please don’t let me be murdered… _

**_THUD_ **

“Oof..”

Please be a cat! _ Please be a cat!  _ **_Please be a cat!_ **

My breathing had picked up drastically again. So did my urge to get the hell out of there.

_ It’s fine Hinata, you're fine! All you have to do is walk back the way you came, it’s easy peasy, just turn around, and start walking. Yup! Start walking down the dark road, with no working lampposts, past the dark alleyway where something bad probably is! _

What was I thinking???????!! 

_ I can’t go back that way!! I’m gonna die, or get eaten, or both! Either way, it’s gonna end in death! _

My brain started going into overload mode. Panic started rushing its way to my brain slowly absorbing all of my psyche. I had to make a decision quickly. I couldn’t just stand there all night, well I mean I could, but it would probably not be in my best interest. I slapped my face, alerting myself to the situation that I was currently placing myself farther into. 

_ Move! SHOYO! Move your ass! Just like you are going after a shank, move your FEET! _

I took a step. One singular step back toward the way I had come. I was now one step closer to the alleyway shadowed in both mystery, and most likely, death as well. I slowly started inching my way forward. As I gained more distance between me and the object of my fear I started speeding up. 

_ I’ll just start running, yeah! Not many people are faster than me, not even that rival of mine. _

I was inches from passing the alleyway.

_ Yup, that’s what I’ll do, just start running! The minute I hit the corner. I’ll- _

**_CRREEIIIACCCKKK_ **

I was currently right in front of the alley’s maw. I stopped dead in my tracks. 

_ Don’t...don’t do it Shoyo. Don’t look down there…you’re going to regret it! _

But I didn’t listen to myself, of course, when do I ever listen to my inner monologue??? I creaked my head to the left slowly. I took in the entirety of the lovely scene before me. My eyes wide with fear, and my mouth quivering in awe. There at the end of the alley was a figure slumped on the ground. It was moving, but just barely. A smell wafted out of the alley, overtaking my senses. It was strangely familiar, yet foreign to my panic-stricken mind. 

_ What is that? _

Then another black blob caught my eye. It was huddled over the one on the ground. It was moving in sporadic ways. It’s (what I would assume was a head) was jerking in rhythmic motions. Side to side, side to side.

_ Wh-w-what am I still doing here?? Run, run, run, ru- _

Then it froze, which made my entire body tense. My breathing quickened even more. I was on the brink of hyperventilating. It raised its head with a snap, and I locked a terrified gaze with two red circles. That’s when the smell hit me. I realized why it smelled so familiar. 

_ Its blood… _


End file.
